Mobile devices are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Mobile devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks. As the technology associated with mobile devices continues to advance, users of these mobile devices are becoming more reliant on these mobile devices. Technology advances are being made with respect to navigation tools. For example, many conventional mobile devices used track wheels to navigate items displayed on the display of the mobile device. At one point, track balls or navigation pads were incorporated into these devices. Currently, optical navigation tools, such as optical navigation pads and optical jog balls, are becoming popular. Conventional optical navigation tools can use an electrical connector to communicatively couple an optical navigation tool and a processor to control navigation among items displayed on the display screen of the mobile device. Due to imprecision in the length of these electrical connectors, some optical navigation tools are not properly aligned after fabrication. Specifically, due to the imprecision in the length of the electrical connector, the optical navigation tool can be tilted or angled towards one of the sides of the mobile device. For example, in the event the electrical connector is longer than desired, the side of the optical navigation tool having the coupled electrical connector can be higher than the opposite side of the optical navigation tool. Conversely, in the event the electrical connector is shorter than desired, the side of the optical navigation tool having the coupled electrical connector can be lower than the opposite side of the optical navigation tool. For some mobile devices, the tactile feel for the optical navigation tool is poor due to improper support in the z-direction or z-axis.